fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elf (Kasumi)
Elves also known as Embodiments of Magic are a race of magical creatures with elongated ears. They are renown for their magical talent and peaceful nature. Physiology Elves are a common race on Earth Land that first appeared thousands of years ago shortly after the dawn of magic. It is said that these creatures were created by the previous God of Magic itself in its own image as carriers and embodiments of its will. Despite this, elves have a similar physiology to humans. The one thing that differentiates them from humans is of course their famous and unique long ears is rumored to be able to hear the voices of magic itself. Whether this is true or just a legend that was born from how acute their senses are is unknown. Though they may have a similar physiology to humans their unique connection to previous God of Magic makes their physiology similar yet superior. They are stronger, a considerably longer lifespan, can run faster, more agile, etc. In some cases an elf will have superior mental prowess though this is rare. This is of course talking about inborn superior mental prowess and not the enhanced mental prowess that comes with living for centuries. The physical trait that stands above humans the most is their adaptability to an ability. Their ability to adapt to their environment at unbelievable speeds is the reason that there are countless types of elves ranging from the rare and elusive dark elves, to the legendary spirit elves, and many more. to create a mighty tornado with a mere swipe of his arm]] Alongside their physiology superiority an elf's connection with the God of Magic makes all elves naturally talented with magic and it makes it a lot harder to harm an elf with magic though not impossible. They are so talented with magic that elves' magic prowess have reached godly levels that outclass even dragons in terms of raw skill. What makes them even more dangerous with their magic is how much accessible their Second Origin is, which makes their spells generally a stronger and versatile than the spells of other humans. These two things combined makes it very common to see an elf be skilled and powerful enough with magic to be able to take down multiple S-class-level mages with relative ease. Since their magical magical talent is so high many elves have been born with abnormal abilities like Haruhi and her flyrokinesis. Culture Elves are a very peaceful race with very few wars in their past. They like to stay neutral when conflict arises between other races to avoid feeling the need to fight. The most famous example is their absence in the Dragon Civil War. This has led elves as a race to value patience, restraint, intellect, charisma and self-control. Instead of strength and leadership like most humans. With valued traits like these it isn't surprising that Mysticism and Enchantment have become the most common type of magic among elves. They are almost as synonyms with these magics as Dragons are with Dragon Slayer Magic even though said magics aren't exclusive to elves. Just like Dragons and Dragon Slayer Magic it is very common to see members of other species especially humans flock to elven villages in the hopes of being taught. Only the most talented and righteous individuals are ever pick and their names usually become etched into history as mighty heroes just like how they're how countless elven heroes. While elves can certainly speak the normal language of Earth Land, they prefer to speak the ancient language which they refer to as Elvish or The Language of Magic. Elf Hybrids Trivia *Permission was granted by Per. Category:Race Category:Races Category:Magical creatures Category:Elves